Cooking
by Koneko-Hiya
Summary: Link adore cuisiner, et plus encore si c'est pour une personne cher à son cœur.


Hellooow~

J'adore faire des plats dans ce jeu, c'est terrible xD Je fini toujours par avoir l'inventaire des plats pleins xD Alors j'ai eu une idée en voyant Link cuisiner avec autant d'enthousiasme, surtout quand il fait un plat supérieur et qu'il en bave d'avance~ Je vous laisse découvrir ça~

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture !

* * *

Link passa sa main au dessus du cuiseur, enfin, le reste de bouclier en métal qu'il avait lavé dans la rivière afin d'en faire un ustensile de cuisine. La chaleur étant suffisante, il sourit et plaça ses ingrédients pour faire mijoter une viande avec des herbes fraîches, des pommes, et un peu de sel. Il avait déjà plusieurs fois fait cette recette qu'il avait lui même inventé, et il avait l'eau à la bouche d'avance. La seule différence avec les fois précédentes, c'est qu'il faisait deux portions.

Des pas arrivant dans son dos, le son humide des gouttes chutant sur la pierre, trahi la présence de son compagnon de voyage. Le guerrier sourit tendrement, et se tourna vers le nouvel arrivant qui posa un genou à terre en se penchant, réunissant leurs lèvres dans un doux baiser. Il monta ses mains sur les joues de son amant, appréciant la texture à la fois douce et rugueuse de la peau des Zoras.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, il put voir que Sidon était très intéressé par ce qu'il préparait. Il rit un peu, le trouvant adorable dans sa découverte du monde. Cela faisait bien deux mois qu'ils étaient sur les routes, le prince ayant catégoriquement refusé qu'il soit seul dans sa quête. Même s'il risquait d'être inutile à certain moment, surtout dans le désert, il pouvait être un atout considérable dans les pays froids, et les milieux aquatiques.

Sidon s'assit en tailleurs juste derrière Link qui lui présenta un peu de miel sur le bout de sa spatule en bois. Le Zora prit la sucrerie avec des yeux ronds et pétillants de gourmandise. C'était la première fois qu'il y goûtait, et sa réaction enfantine fit doucement rire l'élu de la déesse. En se rapprochant du lac Pipiaf, ils étaient tombés sur un magnifique nid d'abeille riche en miel. Insensible aux piqûres car sa peau était trop épaisse, Sidon était allé en cueillir une grosse partie pour leur apporter le contenant.

Link reporta son attention sur la cuisson de son plat, mais se laissa tirer par la taille pour s'asseoir sur la cuisse de son amant. Il était toujours à la bonne hauteur, et pouvait sentir les muscles ventraux contre son dos, un bras fort l'entourant ; un profond sentiment de sécurité l'envahit et le rendit plus léger qu'une plume.

Le prince courba l'échine pour poser son menton sur sa tête, observant ses gestes tendit qu'il faisait tourner la viande dans la sauce. Elle commençait à cuir doucement, la rougeur diminuant peu à peu. L'instant paisible, et désormais habituel, apaisèrent les deux hommes après la traversé des plaines d'Hyrule infestées de gardiens.

Heureusement pour eux, ces derniers étaient principalement planté profondément dans le sol, mais les quelques uns capable de se déplacer avaient été un vrai problème. Ils étaient finalement passé par une grande étendue d'eau afin de les esquiver.

Le cœur de Sidon avait suffisamment eu d'émoi en voyant Link gravir la tour, poursuivit par des lasers mortels, pour activer celle-ci. Même en descendant avec la paravoile, il avait bien manqué de se faire tirer dessus : ça avait été terriblement dangereux. Le Zora, une fois qu'ils furent éloigné du site, il l'avait serré contre lui en lui confiant qu'il avait eu peur de le perdre. Link s'était senti horriblement coupable, et l'avait embrassé en s'excusant en silence. C'était sa mission, et les risques faisaient partie du contrat de prodige : ils le savaient tous les deux.

Une fois les Gobelins tués, ils ont pu prendre le camp qu'ils avaient fait dans la grotte. Les monstres venaient visiblement d'arriver, et un bon feu de camp bien protégé des intempéries brûlait encore. Ils en avaient profité, et s'étaient installés pour la nuit. Sidon était donc partie pécher quelques poissons à manger cru pour lui, et quelques uns que Link fera cuir pour la longue route qu'ils avaient encore à faire. Il avait le secret de boulette de riz assaisonnées et fourrées de diverses choses : poissons, viandes, herbes, et même fruits en compote. Son compagnon était aussi bon guerrier que cuisinier, et le voir œuvrer pour eux deux le rendait incroyablement heureux.

\- Tu feras des sashimis après ?

Link hocha la tête en souriant, et fut touché par la réaction enthousiaste qu'il eut en retour. Il avait appris à préparer du poisson cru pour qu'il soit comestible pour les humains comme pour les Zoras. Une vieille femme, dans l'un des relais où ils s'étaient arrêtés, avait partagé un grand nombre d'astuces avec l'Hylien. Sa gourmandise était récompensée et encouragée par Sidon qui le soutenait dans tout ce qu'il entreprenait. Même si ses essaies résultaient de plats douteux à la consistance étrange et effrayante, il lui disait qu'il avait fait un bel essaie.

Link repensa à ce fameux soir où tout avait commencé entre lui et cet être d'exception. C'était un banquet en son honneur pour célébrer l'apaisement de Vah'ruta, et il se souvenait encore de son estomac explosé par tous les mets délicieux que Sidon lui avait présenté. Assis à la même table, ils avaient beaucoup discuté, et il s'était senti si à l'aise et détendu qu'il avait même prononcé quelques paroles autres que officielles.

Comme toutes les femmes et petites filles réclamaient sans interruption l'attention du prince, ce dernier avait fini par lui proposer d'aller dans un coin plus calme. Loin de refuser l'idée, et incapable de manger plus, il l'avait suivi volontiers. Ils avaient donc marché côte à côte dans le domaine pour se rendre dans les quartiers royaux, le silence apaisant grandement apprécié.

Link avait sauté sur la balustrade du balcon de la chambre du prince, et s'était assit dessus. Ainsi, son front était au niveau du menton du Zora, et il ne se cassait pas la nuque en le regardant lorsqu'il parlait. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur lui continuellement, il était incapable de les détourner, et sur l'instant, il n'avait pas compris pourquoi. Ce fut au fur et à mesure que son voisin lui parlait d'une de ses coutumes qu'il découvrit qu'il le trouvait plus que charmant. Pas seulement pour son physique, mais pour ce qu'il était vraiment. Quand il lui parlait, il n'était pas le prince du domaine, il était Sidon, et montrait quelques failles par inadvertances.

Lorsque la discussion dériva sur des souvenirs d'enfances qu'il avait sur sa sœur, Link s'était souvenu d'une chose, et lui avait pris la main. Le Zora avait été surpris et il jurerait l'avoir vu rougir. Plus concentré à son idée qu'à la réaction de l'autre, il avait serré la grande paume entre les siennes, et avait récité la prière de Mipha. L'énergie bienveillante et régénératrice l'envahit, et fut transmit à Sidon.

Tous deux s'étaient sentis à la fois déchirés et ravis, et les larmes aux coins des yeux du prince avaient profondément touché le guerrier. Celui-ci le remercia chaleureusement, ayant voulu ressentir l'énergie vitale de son aînée une dernière fois. Ainsi, Sidon avait pu faire son deuil, et Link en fut heureux.

Il s'était donc redressé pour se mettre debout, prenant appuis sur la barre du milieux de la barrière afin d'être à la même hauteur que son hôte. Il avait alors doucement essuyé les petites larmes dans un geste normalement chaste et anodin. Cependant, un contact visuel intense avait volé leurs esprits. Ils s'étaient doucement rapprochés ne pensant à rien, seulement conscient de leurs présences et de ce qu'ils ressentaient.

Leurs lèvres s'étaient effleurées, timidement, et de façon assez expérimentale. Comme la sensation était à la fois étonnante, douce, et agréable, ils recommencèrent plusieurs fois, prenant en assurance au fur et à mesure. Leurs cœurs avaient battu à tout rompre, et leurs instincts se sont lentement emballés, poussant le prince à serrer Link contre lui pour reculer à l'intérieur.

L'élu aurait voulu dire que tous s'était passé comme dans un rêve, mais en réalité, ça avait été désordonné et brouillon. Car une fois dans le lit humain, confortable et large à leur grand plaisir, ils s'étaient concertés du regard pour savoir quoi faire. Ni l'un, ni l'autre n'avaient été jusque là dans leurs vies, et leurs émotions en plus de leurs pulsions ne les aidaient en rien à réfléchir.

La pause dans l'instant intense avait permis à Link de retrouver ses esprits, et lorsqu'il se sentit en érection, les cuisses écartées, sa pudeur l'avait rattrapé. Sidon l'avait rapidement rassuré et mit à l'aise en avouant qu'il n'y connaissait rien, du moins en dehors des quelques lettres graveleuses de certaines femmes. La phrase qu'il avait prononcé avait aussi bien apaisé Link qu'elle ne l'avait fait vibrer d'excitation. « Je dois avouer que tu me trouble particulièrement, Link. Je ne puis résister aux choses merveilleuses que tu éveilles en moi. Comme... Hors de contrôle... »

Il l'avait embrassé, avec toute sa passion, sa langue brûlante se frottant contre celle douce et longue du Zora. Ils s'étaient donc laissé aller, agissant par pur instinct. Sidon avait été très doux, et lui avait demandé à chaque fois l'autorisation pour faire quoi que ce soit. Il n'avait pas trouvé ça dérangeant, au contraire, ça l'avait rassuré. Ce soir là, il découvrit toutes les facettes de l'amour, et en fut comblé.

C'est gorgé de tendre sentiments, en sentant son cœur emplit d'affection, qu'il s'était autorisé à laisser fureter un "je t'aime" tendre et sincère. Il aurait pu s'arrêter au regard intense que Sidon avait parfaitement compris, mais il avait tenu à le dire, trouvant que c'était important de l'officialiser.

Le lendemain, après un réveille merveilleux dans les bras de celui qu'il aimait, il s'était préparé à partir. Son cœur était en miette en réalisant qu'il allait quitter son amant, et qu'il n'était même pas sûr de le revoir. En saluant le roi, sac sur l'épaule, Sidon avait déclaré à son père qu'il l'accompagnerait dans sa quête, surprenant tout le monde.

Dorefah l'avait longuement regardé, et Meryth était choqué au possible. Aussi indulgent qu'il puisse être devenu, les couples mixtes lui laissait toujours un goût amer en bouche. Link pouvait le comprendre. Après tout, Mipha l'a suivit pour les sentiments qu'elle lui portait, et en était morte. Ça l'inquiétait aussi que Sidon puisse subir le même sort.

Finalement, le père de ce dernier s'est réinstallé sur son trône, et avait sourit en disant qu'il n'avait plus grand chose à faire depuis que Vah'ruta était apaisé. Sa bénédiction discrètement donnée, le couple avait sourit, profondément émeut, et avait fait une révérence d'adieux avant de partir ensemble. En terminant de passer le pont pour quitter le domaine, Sidon avait bondit avec enthousiaste en suppliant Link de lui faire découvrir aussi bien le monde par la vue que par le goût. Bien que surpris, le guerrier avait doucement rit en acceptant d'un signe de tête.

Depuis, il cuisinait le plus de choses possibles pour son amant, et se sentait toujours incroyablement fier lorsque Sidon complimentait sa cuisine. Il aimait déjà cette activité, mais désormais, il l'a trouvais plus que merveilleuse. Cuisiner pour quelqu'un de cher à son cœur était la meilleure chose qu'il avait fait jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Les lèvres de Sidon se posèrent sur son front, alors il ferma les yeux en souriant. Il vint caresser la main sur sa cuisse, le grand bras passant dans son dos pour l'étreinte.

\- Ça sent déjà incroyablement bon, ma perle, tu es merveilleux ! souffla tendrement le Zora en souriant autant que Link qui rougit de bonheur.


End file.
